Hey Lucy
by star5699
Summary: Ever since Gray's mother's death, Lucy has always been there for him. He gradually grew feelings for her. Except one day his brother Lyon asked her out and she said yes. Will Gray be able to confess to his childhood friend? UP FOR GRABS!
1. Chapter 1

"Gray?!" Lucy was panicking because gray wasn't responding. "Gray-sama if you don't wake up I will go tell your dad."

At that I moaned, "Leave me alone. I am depressed. Can't' you tell? You don't know what it is like losing a parent."

"Actually, I do. Gray I never told you but my mom died when I was 5. I just never told anyone because they always try to console me and they basically become over protective," said Lucy avoiding gray's eyes.

I sat up and hugged her, "Don't you trust me? I have told you things my brother doesn't know."

"Like how in tenth grade, you dropped his toothbrush in the toilet and let him use it later?" she said laughed while recalling the day she slept over.

_Flashback_

"Luce, I going to change into my pajamas. Will you pop the popcorn?" We were going to have a horror movie night while our parents were at work.

"Sure thing. Want some melted butter?"

As I was changing, I didn't see Lyon's toothbrush on the counter and I accidentally knocked in the toilet. I didn't want him to know so I wiped off and put in the holder. Later that evening, he had just come home from a date and said, "Hey lovebirds. Watching scary movies so you have an excuse to cuddle?" we blushed at the lovebirds comment. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" we yelled. He said ok and walked off to brush his teeth. I never told him.

_Flashback ended_

"Yeah, I still haven't told him. You think I should?" I asked hoping to see her smiling.

Lucy was looking at me, "What are you planning to do when he bursts through the door after he eavesdropped? That should be the real question."

Confused, I said, "What do you mean? He isn't-"

"You dropped my toothbrush in the toilet?! How could you, gray?" He said bursting into the room.

"Told you. I got to go, Levy and I going to a bookstore. Promise me, you won't kill each other."

"See ya, Luce. And thanks for talking to me."

Lyon looked between us like he wanted to ask us something but decided better of it, "I'll walk you out, Lucy."

I looked at the clock. It was already 9:00 in the morning. I woke up 2 hours later than I wanted to. _I better take a shower._ As I was walking to the bathroom, I heard Lucy and Lyon talking:

"Lucy, please. You deserve someone better than my idiotic brother. You need someone that you can rely on. I am asking you. Will you go out with me?"

"What about gray? He won't like it. He's still my friend."

"We won't tell him until we know it will work out. Please I really like you, Lucy."

_I can't believe him. He is asking out my friend and he wants her to hide their relationship._

"Are you sure that he isn't listening?"

"I would sense him. So Lucy what do you say?"

"Lyon, yes I would like to go out with you."

As soon as she finished her sentence, I looked around the corner and saw them kissing.

_Lucy, why? I was always there._ I ran to my room and didn't speak to them for the rest of the day.

**3 months later in the guild**

"Hey Gray. You want to go on a mission with us?" asked the Lucy with Lyon standing at the bar.

"I'm fine. Just not in the mood for a mission right now." _Even now, I still feel betrayed by Lucy. Will I ever get over this?_

"Ok then, if you want to, just tell us and we'll go."

After three months, I still haven't told Lucy how I feel. I am pathetic.

"Gray! You coward. Why won't you fight me? Are you scared?" a familiar voice said.

Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer, frenemy, teammate, etc. stood on a table shouting.

"Natsu, stop it gray isn't in the mood." said Gramps.

"No, it's ok Gramps. I'll fight." _I need to let out some anger._

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

"Ice make: shield"

We kept going back and forth until we were too worn out.

"My head hurts. Thanks a lot Natsu/Gray." We said at the same time.

"Ha Ha," said Lucy.

"Oh shut up. Actually, can I talk to you in private, Luce?" I asked.

"Sure."

As I walked down to the infirmary, she followed. Once we were there, I turned around and kissed her. That's right I kissed Lucy Heartfilia, my crush and childhood friend.

_Her lips are soft. She smells like vanilla and honey._

She shoved me back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, gray?" she asked as she wiped her lips acting like she was disgusted.

"What do you mean? I like you." I said avoiding her eyes.

"Well guess what? I am engaged to your brother," she slapped me as soon as she finished. "I HATE YOU!"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"Ugh, I had the dream again." _Why did I decide to confess to her in my mind? She hates me in my mind. Maybe if I tell her in real life she will realize her feelings for me._

"Gray, are you up? I made breakfast if you are hungry. Gray?! Why are you naked?" Lucy shrieked.

"I was about take a shower."

"At least put on a towel or something."

"At least knock before you enter." W_ait. Why am I being mean to her? This is the perfect time to tell her after I take my shower of course._

"Can you please leave? I am about to take a shower. or you can stay here and help me?" I say as I start running the water.

Blushing Lucy says, "I-I'll leave. Breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks Luce. Wait a sec. I like you a lot. Also, I heard you and Lyon talking the night he asked you out."

"You heard? I don't believe anything he said. I was just tired of being seen as your childhood friend. I like you too."

**Twist at the end. Actually I was running out of ideas for this story. If you guys want more of this confusing story just say so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't expect people to like it, but thanks a lot. **

"W-What are you saying?" I stammered as I heard her voice.

Lucy was avoiding my eyes, "I said I like you too. I was just tired of being seen as a friend and not girlfriend material. Anyway, I am going to let you take your shower."

She left my room. I laid on my bed forgetting about my shower. S_he like me too. After all this time, I am such a baka. _As I keep repeating this in my head, I went and took my shower. I completely ignored the fact that we like each other and she is dating my brother. Seriously, I am a baka.

At breakfast, we avoided each other's eyes. Usually we would talk about our plans for the day. When we stayed quiet for more than 10 minutes, Lyon asked, "Ok, what's wrong? Gray, what did you do to Lucy?"

I was shocked, "Why do you assume I had something to do with this? I did nothing. I'm just not in the mood to talk."

"Lyon, why did you automatically think Gray did something to me? Do you not trust him?" asked Lucy.

Instead of answering her questions he said, "I'm done eating. Oh and Lucy, I am going to be at the park at 1:00 today. Will you meet me there?"

"Sure, I have no plans except to visit Levy." She said.

When he heard her agree, he left.

Lucy looked at me and whispered, "What do you think he has planned"

I shrugged. "Maybe, he is going to give you a present? Anyway I am done eating. Thanks for the meal, Luce."

I had plans to go see my mom's grave today and I wanted Lucy to join me. But, she has plans with Lyon. Maybe, another time.

"I am heading out. See you later." I said as I left.

**time skip (Lucy's POV)**

_It's 1:15. Where is Lyon? After he asked me to meet me here and he is late. Typical. _

Just as she was about to leave, she saw him walking towards her.

"Finally! Where were you? You had me meet you here and you're-"

"I am breaking up with you, Lucy. Also, I want you to move out. Goodbye." he said as he turned away.

"W-What do you mean you're breaking up with me? Lyon look at me."

"I SAID I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU. WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

At those words, I ran and didn't stop until I ended up at a cemetery. I was crying and wanted to be alone, so I wondered about the cemetery. As I walked, I noticed I was hearing a voice. It sounded familiar. I wanted to see who it was so I traveled until I saw the owner of the voice. _Gray? Why is he here? Who is he visiting?_ I wondered as I unconsciously stepped forward and snapped a twig. **Of course, a twig snapping while spying on someone, original right. **Gray looked over at Lucy, "Luce, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lyon?" He said while he looked to see what time it was.

**switching back to gray's POV**

"He broke up with me. I started to run and I ended up here." she said while tearing up. I enveloped her in a hug and soothed her.

"Hey. Let's go for a walk." I said as I led her away from the cemetery.

We walked along the river seeing who could balance the longest. I won. We got ice cream and I got some on my nose and Lucy laughed and wiped it off. We basically had a date after she was dumped. Ironic a little bit.

"Hey, you want to head home now?" I asked as we were sitting in a park.

At those words, she remembered what Lyon said, "_I am breaking up with you, Lucy. Also, I want you to move out..."_

"I have no home. Gray, Lyon kicked me out."

"He can't kick you out! I would have to agree to that, since the house belongs to both of us. That asshole. Just he because he broke up with you, doesn't give him the right to do that. I mean, what if I wanted you to stay at the house because we are dating? Does he even think of others? I mean, he just threw you out ..." I continued ranting on as I paced.

"Gray? Gray? Gray?! You said we were dating and we haven't kissed yet. In order for us to be officially dating, we have to kiss."

"Huh? I never heard that rule before. You made it up."

"No I didn't. I am just following the rule. besides, I won't say we are dating until we kiss."

"Fine." I said as I leaned toward her.

She leaned closer too and as soon as our lips were about to kiss we heard,"Hey, What's up?"

We turned our heads to look at the owner of the voice. When I saw her face, my eyes widen in shock. "But, how? I saw you die."

**Surprise character. Find out who it is in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**Hey sorry I was grounded because I didn't clean my room. It sucks.**

"How? But I saw you die."

"Gray, who is this?" Lucy asked sitting up straight completely ignoring the fact that we were about to kiss.

I was frozen as I looked at her face. "S-She is my friend. Ultear, this is Lucy."

~Flashback~

_Ultear and I have been friends since we were 12. She got in a car accident last year and ended in a coma. I would visit her everyday and talk to her. Eventually, her doctor said it was time to pull the plug. They decided that after just 1 month. The doctor said it was for "just in case someone else needs it." My dad had to take me out of the room because I wanted to tear out his eyes. We had a funeral for her shortly after. _**(A/N: sorry, it was the first thing to pop in my head. also, I just read a book where they had to do that just without the doctor saying the lame excuse.)**

Ultear holds out her hand for Lucy to shake. "So, what's up?"

"How are you alive? I went to your grave today. After, I saw my mom's grave." I asked.

"I am going to go. See you at home," said Lucy. She remembered what happened today, "Wait, where am I going to sleep I got kicked out remember."

"You can sleep in my room. I'll talk to you later."

Lucy waves as she walks home. This day went from great to bad to great to bad again.

"You mind telling me, how you are alive."

"Sure, while I am at it. I might as well tell you what really happened." said Ultear. She sat where Lucy was sitting just moments ago.

"The truth is I never died. I just was in shock. I didn't need the "plug" to survive. I was basically in a dream-like state. No one knew this. I woke up after two months. I found out what happened and decided that you guys went through hell. So I moved to Castellia and I come back every three months."

"So let me get this straight. YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE YEAR AND YOU DIDN'T THINK WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT. WE VISIT YOUR GRAVE EVERY MONTH. Wait how did you get out of your grave?"

"I don't know I woke up in a cabin in the woods and then I met Sting and Rogue. They said that I was asleep in the forest and they said I had no injuries.

**Sorry, I am cutting it really short. I am just busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The story must go on. My readers I am sorry for such a long delay. Please read and review.**

**Previously in Hey Lucy**

_"So let me get this straight. YOU HAVE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE YEAR AND YOU DIDN'T THINK WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT. WE VISIT YOUR GRAVE EVERY MONTH. Wait how did you get out of your grave?"_

_"I don't know I woke up in a cabin in the woods and then I met Sting and Rogue. They said that I was asleep in the forest and they said I had no injuries."_

"Who are Sting and Rogue? And how did they find you?"

"We are the ones who took to safety and gave her food and water." Says some guy I don't know as he hugs Ultear from behind.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you guys went to visit your parents." Ultear says to some people who I assume is sting and rogue.

"Yeah, hey. I am guessing these people are Sting and Rogue. Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go before lucy gets kicked out of my house." I say as I get up and start walking home.

"Gray, wait. Maybe we can talk at your house. I would like to talk to Lyon and your mom again."

I freeze at the mention of my mom. "She is dead. She died 4 months ago." I continue walking now in a cloud of misery.

**Time skip ~5 minutes later~**

"Hey let me in. Gray said I could spend the night here."

Lucy is yelling at the door trying to get inside. When she notices me she tells me that Lyon won't open the door because he thinks that she is some clingy ex.

"Hey, Lyon. Let her in. I said she could spend the night." When he doesn't open the door, I sigh. "Fine. Hey, Lyon would it be okay if Ultear and her friends come over?"

He swings the door open then."Ultear is dead and you know that. Also, why did you say that Lucy could spend the night? I did break up with her like 4 hours ago."

"Oh sure you remember when you broke up with me but not when you told me to meet you." Lucy is mumbling to herself when Ultear walks up to the door.

"Hey sorry about sneaking up on you guys. I just saw Gray and I had to talk to him." Says Ultear as she walks to Lucy.

Lucy snapped out of her trance when Ultear spoke to her. "Huh. Oh its fine."

"You can't be alive"

"I am and I am also freezing."

"Yeah I am too and I rarely get cold so are you going to let us in or what?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Sting and this is my friend Rogue."

"Gray, Lucy and Ultear can come inside. You two can't"

And with that the three he called went inside while sting and Lyon got in fight.

I decided to lock the door so Lyon couldn't get back inside. He needed to suffer as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been having serious writer's block. You all probably hate me for abandoning the story, so to make it up to you I am going to post this chapter and the next one.**

_Previously on Hey Lucy_

_"Gray, Lucy and Ultear can come inside. You two can't"_

_And with that the three he called went inside while sting and Lyon got in fight._

_I decided to lock the door so Lyon couldn't get back inside. He needed to suffer as well._

"… Should have seen it. It was amazing."

"That amazing huh? Maybe I'll…"

Ultear and Lucy are going on about something, while I look for something to drink.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well, we were talking about the Moon Festival until I saw the living room. You need to move furniture around."

"He refuses to. One time for his birthday, Lyon and I, we moved…" Lucy's voice trails off after Lyon's name. "Why did he break up with me? He didn't even give me a reason. Don't I deserve a reason? I mean we dated for 3 months."

"Hey, no Lyon talk and no moving furniture. The furniture never moves. It never has, never will." I say making sure nothing has changed.

"If you don't move the furniture around how am I going to sleep tonight?" asks Ultear as she flops down on the couch.

"What do you mean? I don't remember saying you could spend the night." _Please don't. I want to spend time with Lucy. _

"Of course she is. I need some girl time. Your jackass for a brother broke up with me today, remembers?" says Lucy. She sits down next to her and lays her head on her shoulder.

"You didn't seem that sad when we first met." Says Ultear, talking about the almost kiss Lucy and I almost shared. Her statement caused me to blush.

"Thanks for ruining that by the way." I say grumpily. I sit next to Lucy. She then positions herself so that she is sitting with her back against my side.

"Sorry. I saw you and just started to walk over without thinking about it. I could leave so you two could continue whatever you were going to do if you want?"

_Please._ "No, if you leave now, Lyon will most likely never let you back in. Speaking of him, he is probably close to breaking down our front door." I finish talking just as Lyon breaks down our front door.

"Never lock me out again!"

"But, if I didn't then I wouldn't have had privacy to talk to Ultear and Lucy. By the way, Ultear is spending the night." I say calmly.

"Oh hell no! No one is staying here even if they are childhood friends or ex-girlfriends/childhood crushes. These two are leaving now!"

"I live here too. I can say who can spend the night and who can't. I say Lucy and Ultear can stay as long as they want." I say crossing my arms.

"Well guess what? I told Lucy she had 'til the end of the week to move out."

"Actually, I am staying here. I figured I could live here as long as my boyfriend wants me around." says Lucy as she holds my hand.

_Wait, Lucy just called me her boyfriend. Yes. All those years of waiting paid off. Now, I just have to convince Lyon to let her stay._

"What? I broke up with you a couple hours ago and you already moved on? Well, I'm glad that I have been cheating on you with Juvia. How do you like that?"

**I thought it would be a great twist. I felt like Lyon needed a good reason for breaking up with Lucy. I am not including Juvia in my story. Same with Sting and Rogue.**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Hey Lucy

"What? I broke up with you a couple hours ago and you already moved on? Well, I'm glad that I have been cheating on you with Juvia. How do you like that?"

Lucy is registering his words as my fist slams into my brother's face sending into the wall.

"What the hell was that for?" he says as he slowly stands up wiping at away the blood on his lip with the back of his hand

"You were cheating on Lucy!"

"You are going to pay for that, you bastard."

"Bring it on!"

"Ice Make: Lance!" I say, hitting Lyon in the chest.

As I ready another attack, I hear the voice that I fell in love with.

"Stop it. Or I will use my spirits!" Lucy yells, already holding Loke's and Taurus' keys.

"But Luce, he just said he has been cheating on you. Aren't you mad?" I ask.

"Of course I am mad. But what makes me madder is the fact that you are fighting him when it doesn't involve you. Why are you fighting him? It just encourages him."

I look at my brother who is sitting up breathing hard. He is smiling like he won the fight even though he is the who with bruises. He didn't even hit me.

"Sorry Luce. I just really have a lot of pent-up anger and am letting it all out."

"On your brother? In front of your childhood friend? In front of me, your girlfriend? I thought you were better than that. You are just like him." She says pointing at Lyon.

_I was just protecting you from his words. Why can't you see that? _I think unaware of the fact that I said that out loud

"Maybe because you don't have to protect me. Did you ever think of that?"

"Um… I'm just going to leave now. I really don't want to be here any longer, no offense. See you guys around." Ultear says as she heads out the door.

"Ultear has a point. I don't want to be here any longer too. I am leaving to the spirit world. Open gate of the Lion! Leo!"

Loke appears in his usual outfit.

"What can I do for you my princess?"

"I need you to take me to the spirit world. I don't want to be here anymore.

"Lucy, wait one day there is three months here. Are you really going to be gone that long?" I ask her hoping she will change her mind.

"Of course not." She smiles.

I sigh in relief until I hear her next words.

"I will be gone for 1 month there. Maybe in that time, you and Lyon will be able to get past your differences."

I fall to my knees as those words echo in my head

_I will be gone for 1 month there._

_...gone for 1 month there..._

_...gone for 1 month..._

_...1 month..._

I do the math in my head. Lucy will be gone for 93 months. That's 7 years and 9 months. That's too long.

"Lucy, that's almost 8 years here. Are you sure you want to leave for that long? You won't age just like in Tenroujima. Everyone will have different lives when you return. I suggest you stay here and work out whatever it is that is making you want to run." Loke says clearly worried for Lucy.

"Fine, I will make my decision tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Lucy says as she walks upstairs to her room.

"What do you think she will choose?" Lyon asks. I look in his eyes and can tell that he really cared about Lucy's decision.

"I don't know. Did you really cheat on Lucy with Juvia?"

"Yeah, I never really liked her. Juvia was better. Maybe we will date later on."

"Whatever. I am going to go to sleep. I want to be ready for Lucy's decision in the morning." I say going to my bed. I didn't even notice Loke had left.


	7. Chapter 7

New poll. Come vote for Hey Lucy.


End file.
